Unexpected Visitors
by Mathlover15
Summary: An old friend of Vicki's has arrived in Avery, Wisconsin with a truckload of equipment and supplies. But he also brought a surprising passenger with an amazing story that will shock the Young Tribulation Force and show them that God really does work in mysterious ways.
1. Prologue: Nervousness and a Mystery

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Left Behind: The Kids, they belong to Tim Lahaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. If I did own this series then we would have a book 41 and a TV series. Plus Judd and Vicki would have gotten together a long time ago.

**Summary:**

An old friend of Vicki's has arrived in Avery, Wisconsin with a truckload of equipment and supplies. But he also brought a surprising partner with an amazing story that will shock the Young Tribulation Force and show them that God really does work in mysterious ways.

**A/N:**

I am currently a college student so my schedule will be a bit on the unexpected side of things. So I want to make a couple of things very clear to you guys.

1. No matter what I will never abandon this story

2. I should have my 1st official chapter up sometime next week but don't expect a regular schedule after that.

* * *

**Prologue: Nervousness and a Mystery**

**1:00 A.M. 6 hours outside of Avery**

In the passenger seat of the eighteen-wheeler, a young woman in her early 20s is unable to sleep because of the nervousness building up in her stomach that is threatening to burst. So instead of worrying, she looks out the window and hopes that her "friends" in Avery will forgive her for all the trouble she caused them in the past. She also wonders if she should have stayed in Petra instead of coming to America.

Why didn't she stay? Because she had become a bit attached to a truck driver she had met back in Israel and partnered with during Operation Eagle. He had become something of a father figure to her after he helped her with some rough spots when she first became a Christian. So when he felt called to go back to the States and continue driving trucks around the country to deliver much-needed supplies to other believers, she decided to go with him. She didn't care about all the danger in this line of work because, for the first time in her life, she felt like she was truly doing some good in this messed up world that was only going to get worse until Jesus came back.

"What are you thinking about kiddo?"

Speak of the devil (no pun intended).

"I'm just thinking about how hard it is to believe that it's been so long since either of us has been to this part of the country."

The driver then gave her a look that clearly said in multiple languages, "You are a very bad liar. Now come on and tell me what's bugging you."

"I know what you're thinking and, yes, my skills in the art of lying are still quite sharp. You just wouldn't understand," she sighed.

"That you're nervous about seeing your friends and how they'll react to seeing you after all this time?"

Mouth hanging open she asked, "How did you…?"

"Lucky guess." He shrugged. "Look, I know you're worried about this whole thing, but you shouldn't be. I know Vicki and she's not going to hate you. In fact, she'll be the first one to start dancing as crazy as King David did when she sees the mark of God on your forehead."

"But the others…"

"No buts kid. They will forgive you and everything will be all right. So hop in the back and get some sleep, ok? I want you in tip-top shape when we get there. The sooner we unload this stuff, the sooner you can tell everyone your story."

She smiled and rolled her eyes at him but crawled into the back anyway. She then turned and said, "Goodnight Deacon, or is it good morning?"

"Get to sleep Miss Politically Correct or I'll leave you on the side of the road," he laughed.

Shaking her head and chuckling in amusement as she settled into the canopy bed, she realized then that she was pretty tired after all. As she drifted off, her last thought before finally succumbing to the dream world was, _"God, I know Deacon is right and all, but I still can't shake the uneasiness and the guilt I'm feeling. Please be with me when we get there and give me peace about whether they will forgive me or not. Something tells me that I will need all the peace I can get later today."_

* * *

**Deacon is back and he is bringing a girl along with him. Who is she and how does she know Vicki and the others?**

**And what has Deacon been up too since book 5? Find out next week and be sure to leave a review or two with your guess as to who our mystery girl could be. Winner gets honorable mention in next week's chapter. I hope you all enjoy this story of mine and have a great day.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mathlover15**

**P.S. The only reason this is short is because it's a prologue so the rest of my story will be at least 1000-1500 words per chapter.**


	2. Prologue: A Surprise for Vicki

Disclaimer:

I do not own Left Behind: The Kids, they belong to Tim Lahaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. If I did own this series then we would have a book 41 and a TV series. Plus Judd and Vicki would have gotten together a long time ago.

Summary:

An old friend of Vicki's has arrived in Avery, Wisconsin with a truckload of equipment and supplies. But he also brought a surprising partner with an amazing story that will shock the Young Tribulation Force and show them that God really does work in mysterious ways.

**A/N:**

**I still cannot believe that I have this chapter done already. I wasn't expecting an inspiration to come for at least another couple of days and another week before it could published and yet here I am. As you have probably noticed by the title of the chapter I have chosen to wait a little longer to reveal who the mysterious passenger is to you guys. But don't worry; I am not trying to be cruel or anything like that. I just figured that it might be a good idea introduce Vicki and the others first. Now before I move on to the story I just want to make something clear. These author's notes are very important so make sure that you read them.**

* * *

**Prologue: A Surprise for Vicki**

**7:00 P.M. Avery, Wisconsin**

Dinner at the Avery hideout had just finished and Marshall had everyone stick around a little bit for a couple of announcements before they scooted off to their cabins for the night.

"Alright everyone, settle down! Before you all head off to bed I have a couple of announcements to make. Earlier today I received an email from Chloe Williams that let me about a truckload of equipment and supplies that will be arriving tomorrow morning. So I need everyone to be up bright and early so we can help unload everything."

"Is all of this stuff for us or are we just going to store it for the Co-op until later?" asked Mark.

"Good question. I have no idea. Chloe wasn't very specific in her email about the truck for security reasons but she did say that the driver and his passenger will be staying with us for at least a week. So we also need to have a couple of beds ready for them by tomorrow evening."

"Shelly and I can handle that," Melinda volunteered.

"Ok then, thank you Melinda."

"Do we know anything else about these guys? The last thing we need is for something to go wrong and we end up being taken by surprise with a truck load of GC Peacekeepers," Vicki commented.

"Don't forget the creepy little Moral mice," Darrion shivered.

"Hey! We're sitting right here you know!" Conrad and Melinda piped up.

"You two don't count since you're both Christians now," Janie reminded them.

"Ok you guys, that's enough. And to answer your question Vicki, there is one thing that Chloe did tell me about them. Apparently the driver is an old friend of yours but she promised the guy not to reveal his name because he wanted you to be surprised, so don't bother asking," shrugged Marshall.

"An old friend huh? Hmmm, something tells me it's going to be a very interesting day tomorrow," Vicki said with curiosity written all over her face.

"More like a back-breaking day to me," Janie chuckled.

"These are the days where I am very glad Janie 'the complainer' is gone for good," Mark teased.

"Keep it up, Eisman, and she may come back to haunt you tomorrow," Janie teased back jokingly.

"And that is my cue to dismiss you all. And remember, the truck should be here at around 7:00, so be up bright and early tomorrow," Marshall said with an amused smile.

With that everyone said goodnight and left for bed. However, Vicki stayed behind to talk to Marshall in private.

"You're really not going to tell me who this guy is, are you?"

"Vicki, even if I knew, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you. You'll find out in the morning. But you must have some theory as to who he is, right?"

Vicki sighed and shook her head. "To be honest I have no clue. I've only known a few truck drivers over the years and they're all either dead or don't believe at all. Part of me is hoping that he's someone from my old neighborhood. It would make me and Shelly feel a little bit better knowing that we aren't the only Christians that came out of that trailer park after the rapture."

"Well that's something to talk to God about, but we won't truly find out for sure what happened to all of the people from our old lives until Jesus comes back."

"I know," she sighed.

Marshall put a hand on her shoulder, gave her a small smile, and said, "Get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

Vicki nodded and walked outside to go to the cabin she shared with Janie and Shelly. When she got there, both girls were waiting for her with a million questions written on their faces. But Vicki shook her head and told them that she was tired and promised that they would talk about it in the morning. So the girls let it go for the moment and they all crawled into their respective beds. After Janie and Shelly had quickly fallen fast asleep, Vicki was still awake with so many questions running a million miles an hour through her head. She knew that sleep would not come easily for her tonight and a part of her wanted to call Judd and tell him what was going on. But in the end, she decided that it would be best to just send him a quick email tonight, tell him to expect a call the next night, and that she could use some prayer. When that was done, she hopped back into bed in the hopes that she could get some sleep. Because Marshall was right, it was going to be a very busy and very long day tomorrow.

As she finally drifted off, her last thought was, _"God I don't know who this guy is and a part of me is scared about who and what to expect. I ask you to please give me peace about whoever this mystery guy turns out to be. Something tells me that I will need it tomorrow since these days surprises are not usually very fun at all."_

* * *

**We know who the mystery guy is but Vicki doesn't so it's understandable that she is very nervous right now. But next time Vicki will find out and then we'll see her reaction to Deacon's appearance and the identity of his mysterious passenger.**

**By the way, I am planning on putting up a poll later today about who Mark should end up with since I've always wondered who would be a good match for him. The only romance I'm planning on doing right now with this story is with Judd/Vicki on occasion and maybe Conrad/Shelly. But my plan is for this story to be focused entirely on Deacon and passenger for right now.**

**I have four girls in mind for this poll and three reasons for why I chose them:**

**Melinda and Janie: I have seen people mention these possibilities on Fan fiction**

**Darrion: If you have listened to the Radio version of the series then you know why I included her.**

**Nada: My own personal curiosity and yes I am aware that curiosity killed the cat.**

**Looking forward to seeing the results and please review my story. Reviews make me very happy and give me a reason to keep going.**


	3. The Arrival and a Shock for All

Disclaimer: I do not own Left Behind: The Kids, they belong to Tim Lahaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. If I did own this series then we would have a book 41 and a TV series. Plus Judd and Vicki would have gotten together a long time ago.

Summary: An old friend of Vicki's has arrived in Avery, Wisconsin with a truckload of equipment and supplies. But he also brought a surprising partner with an amazing story that will shock the Young Tribulation Force and show them that God really does work in mysterious ways.

**A/N:** **I have to say that I am very impressed with the response to my story so far. Granted I only have a couple of reviews but that's to be expected since I am new at this and not everyone is willing to review every story they read on this site, so I can live with it. Now before we move onto the story I just want to give shout out to Dancelvr234 for her great work as my Beta. She has also written some great stuff herself so when you get the chance check out her profile. But for right now, sit back and relax as I reveal the identity of my mysterious passenger.**

* * *

**The Arrival and a Shock for All**

**7:20 A.M Avery, Wisconsin (Truck is late)**

"Hey, Marshall, wasn't the truck supposed to be here at 7:00?" Charlie asked, voicing everyone's concern.

"Yes, but I'm not really surprised that they're a bit late. Since the earthquake damaged so many roads, the Co-op drivers have had to go a lot slower than what they are used to and from what I have heard, some of them have gotten into accidents because they weren't careful," Marshall responded, completely calm.

"Marshall's right. From what Judd and Lionel have told me it doesn't look like the GC have any interest in fixing anything that's been damaged in the last three years; so they're probably fine," Vicki said with a cup of coffee in one hand and a bit of sleep still in her eyes.

"You would think that the GC would at least have the decency to fix the roads in order to make things a bit easier on themselves when it comes to trying to find unmarked people," Janie snorted.

"Maybe, but my mom told me to 'never look a gifted horse in the mouth'," Tanya chuckled.

"So Vicki, do you have any idea who this guy is?" Shelly asked

"Not a clue, Shel. I've only met a few truck drivers over the years and they're all either dead or not Christians at all," Vicki responded.

"Ok then. Besides Pete, who else do you know who's a trucker?" Melinda asked, a bit confused.

"Well… my uncle was a truck driver and I met a couple of other truckers not long after the rapture," Vicki said thoughtfully, more to herself.

"Any chance this guy is your uncle?" Mark asked.

"Maybe, but I really don't know. Last I heard from him was a couple of months before the rapture and he wasn't a Christian at the time so it could be him."

"You never bothered to look for him after the rapture?" Conrad asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Let's just say that my uncle and I never really got along," Vicki said dismissively.

On the inside Vicki was really worried since her truck driver uncle was the same one who had raped her when she was nine. The possibility that he might not only be alive but a driver working for the Co-op and on his way here made her sick to her stomach. She did a very good job keeping her feelings hidden from her friends though because the only one who noticed Vicki getting a bit tense was Darrion. And just when she was about to pull Vicki aside to ask her about it, they all heard a loud engine coming towards them. A few seconds later the front of an 18-wheeler appeared at the entrance to the camp.

"They're here!" Charlie yelled excitedly.

"And it's about time too," Janie said as she rolled her eyes in response to Charlie's enthusiasm.

As the truck pulled up, Marshall, Tom Fogerty, and Colin Dial rushed over in order to direct the driver to his proper parking place while everyone else stood by the cabins. When they finished, the engine shut off, but the driver did not get out until a couple of minutes later. When he did, Marshall walked over to him and started talking to him in hushed tones.

"Does he look familiar to you, Vick?" Shelly asked.

"I can't really tell who he is for sure since Marshall is blocking my view," Vicki responded, all the while trying to look around Marshall.

Just then, Marshall turned around and walked back over to them with the driver in tow. The closer he got, the more Vicki was beginning to think that she did know him from somewhere, but she just couldn't put her finger on it and she wasn't in any position to knock her head on a nearby wall in order to relieve her of the frustration. The only thing that made her feel better was the fact that this guy was thankfully not her uncle at all. Since she noticed that, unlike her much younger uncle, this guy looked to be in his sixties with a decent looking white beard and a camouflage bandana on his head.

"Everyone, this is Gabe Trotter. Gabe, this is everyone and apparently you already know Vicki," Marshall said while pointing out Vicki to Gabe, who was still puzzled about the whole thing and it was pretty obvious to everyone.

"So you still have no idea who I am, Vicki?" Gabe asked with a look of amusement.

"Sorry, I will admit that you look a bit familiar but I'm not sure where I know you from," Vicki apologized.

"It's ok. I'm actually not surprised that you don't recognize me. After all, the last time we saw each other you were a stubborn 14 year old girl trying her hand at hitchhiking," Gabe said with the world's biggest smirk on his face.

Right then the pieces came together for Vicki. Flashbacks of the days just after the rapture came rushing back to her all at once. Rinsing the black dye out of her hair, asking Judd for a ride to Michigan to see her brother's roommate Bub, and when Judd refused she made the reckless decision to thumb it instead. That decision lead her right to an encounter with the creepy/drunk truck drivers, and her being rescued by Deacon, right when she needed it. Not once in the last twelve hours did she think that she would be seeing him after all this time. Maybe after Jesus came back, but with everything that had happened in the last few years she had honestly thought that he had died either by judgment or by the GC. God certainly does have a sense of humor when it comes to unexpected surprises in a messed up world. But even still, she could hardly believe it.

"Well are you just going to stand there with your mouth hanging open or are you going to say anything?" Deacon laughed.

In response Vicki screamed in delight and launched herself at him laughing all the while. The others were still confused as to how she knew him and why she would be hitchhiking at all.

"I can't believe it's really you Deacon! After all these years I didn't think I would ever see you again until after Jesus came back! Wait a minute, Gabe Trotter? That's your real name?" Vicki asked in excitement and disbelief.

"It sure is. I had never liked being named after an angel so I shortened it to Gabe and after the rapture I then became known as Deacon. But after the Co-op was first started Chloe told all the truck drivers that we can't go by any nicknames that have to do with God or church on the radio or in public for security reasons," Deacon explained.

"And that's why you are going by your real name now," Vicki said with understanding.

"That's exactly correct. Although I answer to both names, so whichever you prefer is fine with me," Deacon shrugged.

"Vicki? How do you know this guy?" Janie asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Guys this is my friend Deacon. We met on the road to Michigan after a couple of drunken idiots tried to pick me up for something other than a ride. And before you say anything, the hitchhiking is a very long story, so don't ask," Vicki said.

"I hate to break up this little reunion but we still have a truck to unload," Marshall reminded them.

"We can catch up later, Vicki, but first things first. I need to make sure sleeping beauty woke up and is ready to get to work," Deacon chuckled.

"Your passenger is a girl?" Melinda asked.

"Sure is. Why do you ask," asked Deacon.

"Because when Chloe told us that you have a passenger, she failed to mention the gender, so we assumed that it was a guy. Great, now we have to go back and strip the bed we don't need in Mark's cabin," Shelly explained calmly, but still clearly annoyed.

"We have an extra bed in our cabin so she can bunk with us," Janie said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mark noticed movement in the truck which more than likely meant that this girl had woken up and pointed it out to Deacon who in turn waved at his companion to come on out.

* * *

Meanwhile the girl had just woken up when she heard a girlish scream that nearly gave her a heart attack. When she peeked out the window she breathed a sigh of relief seeing that it was only Vicki expressing her surprise at Deacon's unexpected visit. She saw that there was a small crowd of people gathered around, some she recognized and others were complete strangers to her. But they all had two things in common. They were followers of Christ and they all had a confused look on their face, courtesy of Vicki hugging and talking excitedly to Deacon.

_Just wait until they see me. Then they'll really be shocked and confused. _She thought to herself.

But as she thought this, all of her doubts and fears came rushing back to her, so she decided to just sit back a moment longer in order to fight them back. She was so nervous that a part of her wanted to get behind the wheel and high tail it out of there and avoid the whole thing altogether. But she knew that she had to face Vicki and the others sometime and maybe Deacon was right, maybe they will forgive and accept her. After all, Jesus did that for her, so why would they be any different?

After a couple more minutes of composing herself, she finally got the courage to open her door to get out. And as she was doing so, she could hear Deacon talking to the group. It sounded like they had noticed her peeking out of the window. As she got closer, she heard Deacon say, "I should probably warn you guys that you've already met my friend and she's a bit nervous about seeing you all again."

"We have?" Vicki asked.

"You sure have, Vicki. Although the last time you saw me, I was really into Carpathia and I tried to turn you guys in," The girl announced herself to the group.

Vicki, Mark, and especially Janie all had their jaws completely on the ground in shock. Never in a million years did they think that they would ever see this woman again and yet, here she was with the mark of God on her forehead, further adding to their shock.

"No way," Janie whispered, completely speechless.

"It can't be. I must be dreaming," Mark said with wide eyes.

"Is it really you?" Vicki asked with trembling hands.

"Vicki, who is this girl and why are you so surprised to see her?" Tanya asked, voicing the confusion of some of the others.

"Everyone, this is Marjorie Amhearst," Vicki explained

And that sentence alone shocked everyone because they had all heard about Marjorie when they heard Janie's story of getting saved. So this left everyone thinking the exact same question.

_How did she end up a Christian?_

* * *

**I know it seems cruel to leave you all hanging like this but I couldn't resist. Like Deacon we had never heard from Marjorie again after book 24 so I figured why not give it a shot. So leave me a review and tell me what you think about this twist in the story. Oh, and don't forget to check out my poll.**

**Next time the truck will get unloaded and Marjorie will start telling the group her story of what happened to her after they last met, so look forward to that.**


	4. Emotions and Reunions

Disclaimer: I do not own Left Behind: The Kids, they belong to Tim Lahaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. If I did own this series then we would have a book 41 and a TV series. Plus Judd and Vicki would have gotten together a long time ago.

Summary: An old friend of Vicki's has arrived in Avery, Wisconsin with a truckload of equipment and supplies. But he also brought a surprising partner with an amazing story that will shock the Young Tribulation Force and show them that God really does work in mysterious ways.

* * *

**Emotions and Reunions**

Marjorie Amhearst; now that was a name that no one in the original group thought they would ever hear again after they had fled the schoolhouse. The last anyone had seen or heard of her was when she was a Morale Monitor who practically worshipped Carpathia. She had tried to trick them into thinking she had become a Christian in order to turn them in. But her plan failed because she didn't get the mark after 'accepting Jesus' so it became pretty obvious that she was just acting. Up until now they had all assumed that she was just too far gone for there to be any hope left for her.

But now, seeing her here in Avery with the mark on her forehead, was a complete shock for everyone, and even more so for Vicki, Mark and Janie because they had all been in the same room with her when they tried to explain God's truth. All three of them looked like they had just seen a ghost and for the first time in their lives, they were completely speechless. But after a couple of minutes of awkwardly staring at her, Vicki was the first to step forward towards Marjorie.

* * *

When did she become a Christian? What had finally convinced her of the truth? Where had she been all this time? These were only a few of the many questions that were rushing through Vicki's mind as she stepped towards this woman. As she drew closer and the emotions she was feeling threatened to overrun her, she realized that today God was showing that there is always hope for those who are lost no matter how far gone you think they are. Vicki kicked herself for not realizing it sooner since many in this group, including herself, were living proof of that fact. But now here was Marjorie standing before her a sister in Christ and she didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or dance like a maniac, praising God all the while.

She ended up shedding tears of joy as she ran the last few steps and gave Marjorie the biggest hug she could muster. As she did this, she whispered, "Welcome to the family sister."

* * *

Marjorie, on the other hand, was feeling so nervous as the group stared at her in shock that she felt like she could throw up at any minute. She prayed that someone would do or say something soon so she wouldn't feel this way anymore. But when Vicki started towards her, the memories of what she had said and done back at the schoolhouse came flooding back to her and instead of nervousness, she felt shame and guilt. She wished with all of her heart that she could go back and do it all over again, but she knew it was pointless to think such things. What's done is done, and all she could do now was wait for Vicki to make her move and hope that that was a good thing.

But Janie's words back at the schoolhouse suddenly came back to her, _"These people care about you. It doesn't matter to them if you've been into drugs or if you lie or steal. They don't care if you're the most loyal follower of Carpathia there ever was. They care about you because God cares about them. They want you to know him."_

In that moment all of her fears washed away as she realized that Janie and Gabe were right. She had nothing to worry about.

Suddenly, Vicki ran the last few steps and embraced her in the biggest hug that she had ever gotten, which nearly knocked her over. When she got her bearings, she realized that Vicki was not only crying but had whispered something to her.

"I'm sorry?" she asked

"I said 'welcome to the family sister'," Vicki replied.

In that moment, all Marjorie could do was smile, hug Vicki back, and say "thank you" from the very bottom of her heart.

* * *

While this was going on, the others were just getting over their shock and had started to move towards Marjorie and Vicki in order to properly welcome their new sister. And like Vicki, they all had a million questions running through their minds.

Janie was curious as to why Marjorie believed now but had not before. Mark, on the other hand being his usual suspicious self, wanted a closer look at the mark in order to make sure that it was real since they had been fooled by a fake mark before. Plus, he wanted to know why it took her this long to let them know the good news.

But one thing was for sure. They all knew that Marjorie was going to have one heck of a story to tell them after the truck had been unloaded. It looked like no one would be doing any chores today and Marshall probably wouldn't mind at all.

* * *

**A/N: I know that I said in my last chapter that this was going to be about the truck and the beginning of Marjorie's story. But I thought that it might be a good idea if I went into more detail about what everyone is thinking during the reunion between former enemies first. Plus I have mild case of writers block right now. And if that wasn't enough school will be starting up again next week so that's going to make posting new chapters a little more difficult. So I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter despite my misdirection.**


	5. The Truck and The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Left Behind: The Kids, they belong to Tim Lahaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. If I did then this series would have a book 41 and a TV show. Plus Judd and Vicki would have gotten together a long time ago.

Summary: An old friend of Vicki's has arrived in Avery, Wisconsin with a truckload of equipment and supplies. But he also brought a surprising partner with an amazing story that will shock the Young Tribulation Force and show them that God really does work in mysterious ways.

**A/N: First off, I deeply and sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. The first 4 chapters were pretty easy for me to write but thanks to school starting up and a mild case of writer's block this chapter was really hard to write. But after three weeks of working on this I am now fully satisfied with it and I hope that this will get a little easier for me.**

**One more thing, Dancelvr234 please stand up and take a bow for being a truly awesome Beta Reader! :) **

'_Flashback and thoughts'_

'**_Angel/Eli and Moishe'_**

* * *

**The Truck and the Beginning**

**(Marjorie's POV)**

I was absolutely overwhelmed by the welcome I was receiving from the whole group. The joy and happiness I felt when they all started crowding around me and welcoming me to the family was the second greatest experience of my entire life. The first was when I had finally accepted Jesus into my life and it wasn't acting at that time. But the one thing that was a little annoying but not completely unexpected was having to battle the constant questions that were being thrown my way.

"When did you become a believer?"

"How did you meet Deacon?"

"Why did it take you this long to let us know the good news?"

"Are you going to stay long?"

"What finally convinced you of the truth?"

Then, all of the sudden, a loud screeching whistle was heard that made everyone, except me, cover their ears in shock. Since this wasn't the first time I had heard that whistle, I was not the least bit surprised.

Wondering where the noise that had violated their ears had come from, everyone turned their heads and saw Gabe holding a strange looking remote, which they all figured what was what had made the noise in the first place.

"Alright everyone, I know that you all have a lot of questions for Marjorie but we need to get this truck unloaded first. And before you ask, no, that horrible sound will not become a regular occurrence," Gabe said with a look of sympathy.

"Couldn't you have at least used words to get us to calm down instead of using whatever that thing is?!" asked Darrion angrily.

"I did, but you guys were so caught up in your constant questions that I didn't have much of a choice in getting your attention," Gabe explained calmly.

"Deacon's right and I promise I will explain everything a little later. But the truck comes first. You guys want to see what we brought you?" I asked.

"Sure!" they all replied.

So Gabe and I led everyone over to the back of the truck, but before we opened it, there were a few details that needed to be gone over first.

"Ok guys, before we open this up, there are a couple of things that you need to know first. The first half of this truck is all for you and any other believers in the area that need anything," Gabe started off.

"It's mostly medical supplies, food, clothing, computer equipment, construction materials, and other stuff like that. And if you're careful, then this stuff should last you for quite awhile," I continued.

"What about the other half?" Marshall asked.

"That's the stuff that needs to be sorted and cataloged for the trip to Petra," Gabe answered

"Sorted and cataloged for Petra? Why do we need to do that?" Mark asked as confused as everyone else was.

Gabe and I had figured that the group would be naturally curious about our special cargo, but since neither of us are completely qualified to give a full explanation, we decided to let our colleague in Petra handle it. So I responded by saying, "It would probably be a little easier for us to explain when we actually open it up and get to that half of the truck so you can see for yourselves."

Although the group had confusion and curiosity written all over their faces as to what the contents of the other half of the truck were, they all agreed to wait a little longer before receiving their answer. So with that taken care of, we opened the door to reveal… a truckload of guillotines to the shocked faces of our friends.

"Uhhhh guys, in case you haven't noticed, those are not supplies, they're head choppers," Janie said with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Are you guys sure about that?" Gabe asked with a smirk

With that said I took Gabe's remote and said, "I must warn you that what you are about to see is so awesome, it will blow your minds."

And when I pushed the button, there was a flicker of light that shone in the truck that revealed the deadly machines disappearing and leaving only four guillotines in the front with the rest of the truck filled to the brim with what were clearly supplies and equipment. This indeed left everyone's minds blown to bits judging by the comical looks on their faces and the fact that their eyes had become as big as saucers.

"Ok, my mind has been blown. So do you mind explaining to us WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" Vicki exclaimed.

"A little something a friend of mine in Petra cooked up for us so we could travel around more safely. She calls it the HPFC, which is short for Holographic Projection Fools Carpathia. Lame name, I know, but it speaks the truth. I would go into more detail about how it works, but I'm barely qualified to do that so you'll have to hear that part from her yourselves when she checks in with us tomorrow. Basically, all we have to do is wear fake GC uniforms, fake 'Loyalty' marks, show some very convincing papers, and give a sneak peek of our fake cargo (if needed). If we do all that, then we can get past any GC checkpoint or surprise that happens to come our way with little to no problem at all," I explained, trying very hard not to laugh at the looks on everyone's faces.

"Oh, is that all?" one of the girls asked skeptically, whose name I didn't catch but looked pretty familiar. I shook it off as something that would either come to me later on.

"Am I correct to assume that this friend of yours has something to do with the other half of your cargo getting the special treatment?" asked this tough looking guy. Ty, I think was his name.

"You are indeed correct on that one. And, as I said, she will be calling us sometime tomorrow to explain to you guys about what this stuff is and what we need to do with it. But for now all we have to do is get your stuff situated and the rest can be left in any empty cabin of your choosing for the night to be fully dealt with tomorrow," I said.

"Well in that case, let's get started guys. The sooner we get done, the sooner we can interrogate our new sister here," The same girl from before said with an evil grin on her face.

"Ohhh, should I be afraid?" I asked, chuckling as I played along.

"Oh yes, be very afraid!" This kid answered with a pretty good evil laugh.

"You're quite the odd one aren't you, Mr…?" I asked jokingly.

"The name is Atkins, Charlie Atkins." He replied with his best James Bond impersonation and a great big smile of his face.

I laughed and said, "I like you funny guy! Any chance we could take you with us when we go back on the road? Gabe's a great guy and all but there's only so much I can take after being cooped up with him 24/7 in a very small space."

Suddenly I felt a big hand painfully grip my ear that made me yelp in pain. I turned my eyes to see that not only was Gabe the perpetrator and but he was also dragging me by the ear onto the truck.

"Ok that's enough, Mar, you can flirt with the cute, funny guy after we've emptied the truck," he said, annoyed.

"I wasn't flirting; I was just making conversation with a nice guy. Can't a girl do that without having her ear constantly violated by you old man?" I asked in obvious pain with my arms flailing all around trying, but failing, to thwart him off.

"Just get in the truck and start handing out the boxes, pipsqueak," he said, annoyed at the old man jab and giving me a look that clearly told me not to argue with him.

It would have been easier to do so if I wasn't so embarrassed by the others giggling and snickering at my painful expense. But all I could do was sigh, rub my ear to soothe the pain, and obey him to save my dignity, or what's left of it at this point. But I'll get back at him later.

* * *

Surprisingly, it didn't take us very long to unload everything. All of the supplies had been taken to their respective places in the camp and the special cargo was put in a nearby empty cabin that they had just finished building a few days ago. Marshall and Vicki worked together to direct everyone as to where everything needed to go and the group worked so quickly that the ants would have been jealous of them. My guess is that the hopes of hearing my story sooner rather than later was what was motivating them to work so hard. So by the time we were finished it was almost 11:00. Perfect timing, since I had yet to eat breakfast and have an actual cup of coffee.

So me and Gabe hid the truck in woods and covered the top with leaves and branches in order to hide it from any prying eyes in the sky. And when that was finished, Vicki led us over to the main cabin so we could all relax from the work and get some lunch in our bellies.

Lunch was very exciting for me since today's menu was cheeseburgers and boy was I drooling. I hadn't had a burger in years and the ones that were being served were absolutely to die for. But what made lunch even better was that conversation among the group was pretty lively. Everyone was talking about a bunch of different things. What they had learned in scripture, their fishing adventures, their lives before the disappearances, what they wanted to do after Jesus comes back, etc…

I had even learned the names of the rest of the group including the girl from before. Turned out that the reason I had thought she looked familiar was because she was Melinda Bentley, a former Moral Monitor like me who is wanted by the GC to cover up some sort of embarrassing incident, so I had seen her picture a few times. This would also explain why she had said that they would 'interrogate' me about my story.

After lunch was finished and everything had been cleaned up, all of the tables were put away to make room for everyone to sit down and listen to my tale. To be completely honest, I was a bit nervous about speaking to all of these people. Not that this is my first time doing any public speaking, but those other times the people had been strangers. These people, on the other hand, are my friends and they knew me before I had become a believer. So this is a whole new ball game for me.

"So Marjorie, are you ready to tell us your story?" Marshall asked while directing me to a chair in front of everyone.

"I sure am," I replied.

I then sat and took a minute to take a little breather. I then thought back to everything that had happened to me since the schoolhouse. There have been so many amazing events that I have witnessed and so many incredible people that I have met that I'm not sure where to begin.

"So guys, where do you what me to start?" I asked.

"How about you start with what happened after we dropped you off at the GC?" Mark suggested.

"You mean after you guys drugged me? Sure, that sounds like a good place to start," I chuckled with a smile that said all was forgiven.

"Well, as you guys probably already know, after I had woken up, I told my superiors everything that I knew, which wasn't much since I had only met a few of you. Vicki, Mark, Janie and some older woman, Lenore, I think that's her name. Plus you had told me that you guys had hacked into the system to hide the stolen GC Sat truck. It wasn't until Meninger was found out to be the inside man that we realized you had lied to me. I had even told them how I had tried to trick you into thinking I had switched sides, but ended up failing.

But the one thing that I didn't tell them was that a lot of what you guys had said stuck with me, especially after your broadcast. It wasn't hard for me to see that what you had said affected so many people that night. When the program first started, everyone was completely pro-Carpathia and then when you were finished I saw at least 200 kids leave and go home and that was just the first night. When I went home myself, I spent the whole night lying in bed with so many questions running through my head that desperately needed to be answered. Questions like:

What changed them?

What's so special about being a Christian?

Why take the risk of being arrested or worse?

That last question was the one that bothered me the most. So when I heard that Dr. Damosa was going to speak again on Saturday, I had a feeling that you were going to speak as well. So when that day came along, the exact same thing happened. After you spoke a whole lot of kids just up and left. So I decided to follow one of these kids in hopes of getting some answers.

There was this one girl that I figured would be a good person to follow since she was wearing a special wristband that said she had been there the first time you spoke. So after about 15 minutes of following this girl and making sure that we were truly alone, I pulled her into an ally to have a little 'chat'."

* * *

_This girl was probably about 15 years old give or take and she looked pretty scared when I pulled her into the ally. She obviously didn't know that I was GC at first because she said, "I have money so you can take it if that's what you want."_

"_I'm not a mugger kid and I don't want your money. I'm a Morale Monitor," I responded, annoyed._

"_What? Then what do you want with me?" She asked, clearly confused._

"_Simple. I want answers," I said._

"_I-I don't understand," she said fearfully._

"_Did you become a Christian after Vicki B. spoke the other night? And if so then why would you do that when you know that you could very well be arrested or killed by me?" I asked putting my gun to her head to emphasis my point._

_But then something very strange happened. After she had heard my questions she stopped looking so scared. She seemed incredibly calm even with my finger on the trigger and that completely threw me off, but I tried not to let it show._

"_Yes," she answered. "I did become a Christian the other night. I wanted to be forgiven of every sin that I had ever committed and serve someone who is by far greater than me and Carpathia. Why would I do that despite the risk? Because Jesus said,_

'_God blesses those who are persecuted because they live for God, for the kingdom of Heaven is theirs. God blesses you when you are mocked and persecuted and lied about because you are my followers. Be glad in it! Be very glad! For a great reward awaits you in Heaven.'_

_As other martyrs have said before me, you can kill the body but you cannot touch my spirit. Even if you kill me right here and now, I'll be with the One who saves in Heaven," she said with so much boldness that I barely noticed that I had lowered the gun to my side. I was in absolute shock at the words coming out of her mouth since she had only been a Christian for barely a few days. I had come to expect this from people like Vicki or Ben-Judah since they had been doing this a whole lot longer than her._

"_So you're not scared at all?" I asked, barely whispering it._

"_Psalm 27 says, 'The Lord is my light and my salvation, whom shall I fear? The Lord is the stronghold of my life, of whom shall I be afraid? When the wicked advance against me to devour me, it is my enemies and my foes who will stumble and fall. Though an army besiege me, my heart will not fear; though war break out against me, even then I will be confident.' She quoted without faltering._

_I shook my head trying to figure out what was wrong with me and why a bunch of Bible verses had affected me so much. So I put my gun back in my holster and told the girl that she was free to go. But as I was walking away she called out for me to wait and asked for my name._

"_Why do you want my name?" I asked confused._

"_So I can pray for you," she replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world._

"_You would pray for me after I just threatened to kill you? Why?" I asked, dumbfounded._

"_Because Jesus commanded us to love our enemies and pray for them, even if they have wronged us in some way. Plus, I can see that God is working on you," she said with a kind smile._

_After a brief moment I told her, "Marjorie, my name is Marjorie."_

"_Thank you and I will be praying for you, Marjorie. Listen, I know it's dangerous for a woman in your position. But when you get the chance take a look at that website that Vicki B. gave everyone. And if you want to talk to someone, here's my number. You can call me at any time 24/7 if you have any questions or you just need someone to give an ear," she said, handing me a scrap of paper that had her number and a name on it._

"_Thank you, for everything," I said sincerely._

"_You're very welcome, and I hope to see you again soon," she said and then she walked away leaving me alone in the alley with my head spinning with more questions and confusion than ever before._

* * *

**Boy over 3,000 words and 13 pages later for this chapter and I am exhausted. Writing a story is even harder than I thought it would be. But don't worry; I'm still going to finish this story even if it kills my brain in the process. Anyway, next chapter we will be continuing Marjorie's story but I don't know how long it will take for that chapter to come out. At the moment my goal is sometime next week. So keep an eye out for that and please review since they make me very happy and give me a reason to keep writing.**


	6. A Reunion with an Old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Left Behind: The Kids, they belong to Tim Lahaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. If I did then this series would have a book 41 and a TV show. Plus Judd and Vicki would have gotten together a long time ago.

Summary: An old friend of Vicki's has arrived in Avery, Wisconsin with a truckload of equipment and supplies. But he also brought a surprising partner with an amazing story that will shock the Young Tribulation Force and show them that God really does work in mysterious ways.

**A/N: Surprised to see a new chapter so soon? Well I'm pretty surprised myself, but I guess that's what happens when you get and start experiencing a bit of cabin fever. Oh well, anyway Marjorie's story continues today. And in this chapter she will take a journey that will lead her to meeting new people, asking more questions and encountering some familiar faces. Scroll down to find out what happens next.**

'_Flashback, verses, and thoughts'_

'_**Angel/Eli and Moishe'**_

* * *

**A Reunion with an Old Friend**

**(Marjorie's POV)**

"Ok, sorry to interrupt, but I have one question for you," Janie said.

"Uh, sure. What is it?" I asked.

"This girl's name wouldn't happen to be Chelsea, would it?"

"Yeah, it is. How did you know?" I asked, completely surprised.

"Yeah, how did you know Janie?" Shelly asked.

"Well, right after we had settled into the Stahley's house at Lake Geneva, I started reading some of the emails we had been getting in response to the broadcast. One of those emails was from a girl named Chelsea who asked us to pray for a Morale Monitor that had cornered her in an ally, put a gun to her head and asked her a few questions about her faith. She said that she had this feeling that God was working on her because when she was finished answering her questions, she was told that she was free to go and the Morale Monitor seemed pretty conflicted about the whole thing as she left," Janie explained.

"How come you never mentioned it to us before?" Vicki asked.

"I had planned to, but with Eli, Moishe, and Carpathia getting killed and rising from the dead and then having to go on the run from the GC again." Janie shrugged. "Plus with all of the moving around we had to do I just simply forgot about it, I didn't even get the chance to respond to her."

"One thing's for sure, though. That girl was very brave for a newbie. And it was smart of her to think of using some Bible verses to answer your questions," Charlie said in awe.

"It sure was. When I asked her about it later she said that a friend of hers showed her a passage in Psalms that talked about hiding God's word in your heart, but I don't remember exactly what it says," I nodded.

An older woman named Maggie Carlson then stood up and quoted, _'I seek you with all my heart; do not let me stray from your commands. I have hidden your word in my heart that I might not sin against you.'_

"That's it, now I remember! I have got to look that up later," I exclaimed.

"So what happened after you left the alley?" Melinda asked.

"Well as Chelsea said, I was pretty conflicted after I left. I ended up with more questions than answers and everything that I had been led to believe about Christians (courtesy of GC propaganda) had been smashed into pieces. I felt some respect towards Chelsea but I wasn't sure what to do at that point," I said, continuing with my story.

"So, what did you end up doing?" Charlie asked.

"Simple. I went home and got myself good and drunk to try to forget everything that had happened," I responded bluntly to everyone's surprise.

"You got drunk?" Darrion asked.

"Did it work?" Conrad asked.

"Nope. I don't how but I ended up remembering every single detail of what happened when I woke up the next morning and the only thing that the liquor did for me was give me a massive hangover the size of Texas," I shuddered at the memory. "That was the last time I ever drank anything stronger than Root Beer."

"Hold on. I'm a bit confused here. How come the GC didn't make you join the raid on the schoolhouse that night like everyone else did? I would've thought that they'd need you to identify the building?" Colin Dial asked.

"Well it's like I said earlier. There wasn't much I could tell my superiors about the place, especially since I had only seen a couple of rooms at the time and I was never taken outside. So my identification wouldn't have done them much good. Plus the GC would've burned the place down whether it was the right location or not," I explained.

"Knowing how the GC operates, that actually makes sense," Tom Fogarty confirmed.

"Anyway, after I took a couple of the most powerful headache pills I could get my hands on, I went back to work in order to ask my boss for some time off. I told him that I had been feeling a bit stressed since my little adventure at the schoolhouse and that I didn't think that I could do my job properly in this state. He agreed and gave me a month and half of R&R," I said.

"What did you do with that free time?" Shelly asked.

"I decided to take a trip to Israel," I replied.

"ISRAEL!" They all shouted in shock.

"Of all of the places you could go to, why Israel?" Tanya asked.

"Well, a really good friend of mine is an archeologist there and so I figured that it couldn't hurt to do some catching up with her. Plus, she's an expert on everything that has to with the Bible/Israel and is the most insightful person I had ever met. So if anyone could help me with me my little problem it would be her. Although part of me did want to talk to either Vicki or Chelsea about everything, I decided it would be best if I didn't bother since,

1. The last time I talked to Vicki I tried to trick her so the chances of her taking me seriously was slim to none.

2. I didn't want to get either me or Chelsea into trouble by going to see her in person and the number she gave could be traced if I wasn't careful.

So I got on the first plane that was bound for Tel Aviv and believe me when I tell you that it was not a pleasant trip. Why? Because there were too many people around me that were pro-Carpathia and all they could do was jabber on and on about how great he is and all I wanted was some peace and quiet in order to sort through my confusion. Fourteen hours later and I was not in a pleasant mood. The only thing that kept me even remotely happy was the fact that I would be seeing my friend again after 5 long years in just a couple of hours in Jerusalem.

But when I finally got to her house, I found out, to my shock, that the place had burned down.

* * *

_Just by looking at what was left of the house I could see that this was pretty recent. More than likely it happened only a few days ago. I couldn't see anything that indicated that GC had been there so asking them for help more than likely would not have done me much good. So I knocked on a few of the neighbor's doors to ask them what had happened._

_The first three neighbors just slammed the door in my face when I tried to talk to them. The fourth one, on the other hand, was a bit more welcoming. This older man pulled me inside and when I told them who I was (excluding my status as a Morale Monitor) he and his wife told me everything that they knew about what had happened._

"_You must be careful around here, child," The man whose name was Boaz said. "Asking the wrong questions could get you killed."_

"_By who and why? All I want to do is find out what happened to my friend Dahssie. Can't you at least tell me what happened?" I asked with panic beginning to sit in._

"_When was the last time you spoke to your friend?" Boaz's wife Buran asked._

"_I last talked to her in person, 5 yrs ago, but by phone and email, a few weeks ago. My visit was going to be a surprise for her," I responded sadly._

"_Well, several days ago a couple of GC Morale Monitors started knocking on all the doors and asking about any suspicious activities going on in the neighborhood in recent weeks. We told them that we honestly hadn't noticed anything strange going on so we thought that is was nothing to worry about. Then two nights later there was an explosion at Hadassah's house and there was soon nothing left of the place within a few hours. But the strange thing is that only two GC Peacekeepers and the two Morale Monitor from before showed up in response to the explosion and they did not seem very surprised," Boaz explained._

"_You think that the GC was responsible?" I asked not quite believing my own ears._

"_We're not sure what to think. But what we do know for sure is that your friend wasn't in there when the house exploded," Buran answered._

"_What?! Are you sure?! Where is she?! Is she ok?!" I asked nearly jumping with excitement like a child._

"_Calm yourself young lady and listen," Boaz scolded lightly with a smile. "We are sure because after the GC left I went rummaging through the debris in hopes of giving Hadassah a proper burial, but I found no evidence of a body anywhere. As to where she is and her well being, I don't know and considering she is not dead then she is probably fine."_

_I breathed a sigh of relief at the good news, but I still didn't understand why the GC would be responsible for Dahssie's house blowing up. When I opened my mouth to ask for a map of the city in order to begin my search, Boaz put up a hand and said, "I know what you are thinking and it is not safe for you to go wondering in the city looking for her since the GC have eyes and ears everywhere and they could very well arrest you for snooping. But I do know of two people that would be willing to answer your questions concerning your friend but we will have to visit them late tonight to avoid any trouble. For right now you need to get some rest."_

_So they gave me a spare room for me to do just that and at around 1:00 in the morning Boaz woke me up and had me get into the car. He wouldn't tell me where we were going but he did ask me if I was armed in any way. When I said no I was being truthful since GC policy says Morale Monitors on R&R are not allowed to travel overseas with guns unless a superior gave you permission to do so. I didn't see any reason to disobey that policy when I first left, but now I'm starting to wonder whether I'm going to start kicking myself later._

_After about an hour of driving around, we had finally reached our destination. But I still did not know where we were. As we stepped out of the car, Boaz told me to follow him down this path that revealed to head towards what I recognized to be the Wailing Wall._

_That's when I realized who exactly we were going see and I turned to ask Boaz if my suspicions were correct and he said, "Yes, we are going to speak with Eli and Moishe, the two witnesses."_

"_Uh, listen Boaz, I probably should have warned you earlier, but I'm a Moral Monitor and last I checked these guys are not very fond of the GC. So do you think that maybe you could go on ahead and I could just wait right here?" I pleaded on the verge of panic, since a lot of GC personal had been killed by these guys._

"_Relax Marjorie. They only kill those who would foolishly try to kill them. You are not armed so you will be fine so long as you ask your questions and be respectful," he responded calmly._

* * *

"So I guess it was safe to say that Boaz and his wife were Christians at that point?" Ty asked.

"Obviously they were or else he wouldn't have taken her there, now shut up and let her finish," Tanya answered for me and gave her brother a slap upside the head as punishment.

"Thank you, Tanya. Now where was I?" I asked.

"Boaz was calming you down," Vicki reminded me.

"Oh, that's right. Well it took a lot of arguing, but he finally convinced me to give it a shot," I shrugged and said. "What else was I going to do? The only person in the whole city that I knew was Dahssie and I had no idea where she was. Plus, I wasn't even sure if I could trust the GC for any help at this point. So as much as I hated to admit it, Eli and Moishe were my only hope at getting any answers."

* * *

_There it is. The Wailing Wall. I had only seen pictures and video footage of this place and it was impressive. And there they were. Eli and Moishe, standing at the wall just staring at us. As we got closer and closer, I began to wonder if this was such a good idea._

_We got to about 15 feet away from them when suddenly Boaz told us to stop and wait for them to tell us whether to move forward or stay put. As soon as we stopped a voice called out to us._

"_**Come nearer to us and ask your questions," **__said Eli and Moishe at the same time with their mouths closed._

_That alone freaked me out so much so that Boaz had to pull my arm in order to get me moving. As we got closer, I could clearly see what they looked like and I could hardly believe that these very old men with the worst fashion sense in history were the ones that had been causing so much trouble these last few years. They looked at us with such scrutiny that I wondered if they were trying to figure out if I really came in peace. I got my answer when they spoke again._

"_**Fear not child for the Lord knows your heart and has instructed us to not harm you despite the fact that you serve the enemy. Ask and you shall receive your answers." **__They spoke to me calmly with a look in their eyes that spoke volumes of kindness and compassion. And for some reason I felt that I could trust these guys so much so that my fear started to melt away. But that doesn't mean that my nervousness had gone away as well._

"_Well, I-I… my friend Hadassah Tobias went missing after her house exploded a couple of nights ago and I would like to know if she is all right and where can I find her? Plus I want to know what happened that night and why the GC wanted her?" I asked them in a whisper._

"_**Your loved one is safe with friends. The Lord will not allow the enemy to snatch his children from this world unless he gives permission to do so," **__Eli said. __**"As to what happened that night, that is a question that should be reserved for her instead."**_

"_**She can be found at a place of refuge in the nearby Tomb of the Prophets,"**__ Moishe continued. __**"Follow your companions lead and you will find her as well as your answers."**_

"_Oh, thank you, thank you so much! Come on Boaz we've got no time to waste!" I exclaimed happily. I then grabbed his arm and high tailed it out of there. Not the least bit caring that I had just had a conversation with two men who were supposedly my enemy. All I cared about was finding my friend._

* * *

_Boaz didn't know of any hideouts near this tomb that they spoke of but he knew a man in that area whose family owned a hotel but wasn't a Christian. So getting any help from him would be a bit tricky._

_The Golden Walls Hotel did not look like a very impressive place on the outside considering how small it was and how old it looked. The hotel only has about 120 rooms total, but I guess this family wanted to focus more on making their guests feel at home than being the biggest hotel ever. As soon as I walked in that place it felt very welcoming and gave any guest the sense of feeling right at home. Whoever said 'never judge a book by its cover' was not kidding the least bit._

_At the front desk there was an older woman who looked to be in her mid to late 70s was sitting there reading a newspaper and judging by her facial expression, she looked really unimpressed with whatever article she was reading._

"_Excuse me? Are you Martha, Jacob's wife?" Boaz asked_

_She looked up in surprise clearly not expecting anyone at this time of night and answered, "Yes, I am but please forgive me, who are you exactly? At my age I'm having a little trouble with remembering faces."_

"_I am Boaz Stavi; I have worked with your husband on a couple of business deals involving 'dag'."_

"_Oh that's right, now I remember. He is still in bed so please wait here while I go see if he is up for any visitors at this time. And also pray that he will not wake in a foul mood." So with that she put down the newspaper and went into the backroom._

"_They live here Boaz? I know that you said it's a family owned hotel but…?" I asked confused._

"_Well their house was destroyed in a bomb thanks to some local Arabs who had a tendency to attack Jewish owned businesses. Thankfully no one had been home at the time, but the whole family felt safer staying here at the hotel near the Wall so they didn't bother with getting a new place. About a year later the peace treaty between Israel and Carpathia was signed so the violence between Muslims and Jews stopped completely. But Jacob felt that the peace would not last forever so they have continued to stay here ever since," he explained._

"_So I take it he's not a very big fan of Carpathia?"_

"_More like he is skeptical of him and his Global Community, especially since Christians are not exactly well liked by the man of 'peace'. But as a devout Jew he is hesitant to believe that Jesus is the Messiah we have been waiting for."_

"_I kind of know how he feels," I mumbled._

_Just then Martha came back with a teenage girl and they spoke to Boaz in what I assumed to be Hebrew. After a couple of minutes, Boaz turned to me and said, "Marjorie, I have to go speak to Jacob and Martha alone. Their granddaughter Ronia has offered to give you a tour of the hotel while you wait for me. I shouldn't be gone for very long."_

"_Fine," I huffed. "But does she speak any English? I'm asking because Dahssie was only able to teach me the basics of Hebrew so I won't be able to get by in a conversation," I asked, feeling a bit impatient, but trying my best not to show it._

"_As a matter of fact, I am very fluent in English," Ronia responded before Boaz could._

"_Alright then, just let me know what you found out ok?" I said, a bit surprised at how well her English was. With that said, Ronia led me down one hall while Boaz and Martha went down another._

* * *

_Even though I didn't want to admit it initially (due in part to an impatient longing to find Dahssie), this hotel got more impressive as Ronia showed me around. She showed me their big meeting facilities that could hold up to 120 people at a time, the dining area, the lounge, and the place even had a roof garden with an incredible view, etc… During the tour she gave the history of the hotel and talked about a few famous people who had stayed here and told me a couple of funny stories._

_After we had finished, I realized that we had been at this for about two hours so we went back to the front desk to find that Boaz and Martha were still not back yet._

"_Shouldn't they have been back by now?" I asked._

"_Well you know how adults can be. Once they start talking, they can't seem to stop no matter what. And from what my grandmother implied, whatever they had to talk about seemed pretty important," she shrugged lazily. But then she smiled and said. "No need to worry. Everything will be alright and if my grandfather has any information about your friend, he will not hesitate to help."_

_I knew she was right, but I still couldn't help but worry about what kind of state Dahssie is in right now. She could be seriously hurt or worse for all I know._

_Just then, the front desk phone rang and Ronia ran over to answer it and started speaking to whoever it was in Hebrew. After what I believed to be a very short call for a possible customer, she turned to me and said, "I almost forgot, I did not show you any of our rooms, so would you please follow me?"_

_I was still curious as to what that very strange phone call was all about but I shrugged it off as none of my business and followed her anyway. After we got into the elevator and began our ascent to the fourth floor, I finally asked her this one question that's been bugging me since I walked into this place._

"_Hey Ronia, does your whole family speak English as well as you and your grandma or is it just the two of you?"_

"_Actually it's everyone in the family except my mother. My grandparents believed that since we are running a hotel it would be beneficial to be able to speak English since many Americans have visited our land constantly over the years. My mother on the other hand was raised in a family that didn't really like Americans all that much so she never bothered with learning," she answered._

"_Do I even want to know why she doesn't like America?" I asked a bit nervously._

"_It's nothing too bad in my opinion, but she made me swear to never speak of it. So, no, you probably don't want to know why," she replied with an apologetic smile._

"_It's ok. I had a feeling that not everyone would roll out the red carpet for a stranger like me," I said, waving it off._

_Just then the elevator dinged, signaling that we had arrived at our floor. So when the doors opened, we walked out and Ronia led me down the hallway._

"_Ok then, I got to know. Why do you feel the need to show me a room? Even though it's a nice hotel and all, I'm not planning on staying here."_

"_Then where will you stay?" she asked._

"_I'm not really sure. Either wherever Dahssie is staying or with Boaz and his wife. I haven't really thought that far ahead yet," I responded mentally kicking myself for not having some sort of plan, especially since I did not want to impose on Boaz._

"_Well maybe this will help make your decision," she said with a great big smile._

_As she opened the door to the room at the end of the hall, I got treated to a sight that nearly made me faint with amazement and disbelief. The sight of my best friend Hadassah Tobias standing right in front of me and looking alive and relatively unharmed._

"_DAHSSIE!" I exclaimed happily as I jumped into her arms to give her great big hug._

"_Whoa, Marjorie, I'm happy to see you to but I have a couple of bruised ribs here," she laughed._

"_Oh, I'm sorry," I meekly apologized as I got off of her but refused to let go._

"_Let me look at you, Mar. Wow, you've really grown since the last time I saw you," she said, smiling in wonder._

"_Oh, never mind that! I ought to skin you alive you Neanderthal pea brain!" I yelled at her and barraged her with constant smacks upside the head._

"_Ouch! Why would you do that?" she asked, trying to block the hits._

"_Because I thought you were dead and I felt awful," I explained as I stopped righteously hitting her._

"_Oh right, I'm sorry about that Marjorie. I would have contacted you to let you know what was going on but it was too dangerous and doing that could've gotten you into trouble or worse," she apologized._

"_So the GC did try to kill you?" I asked._

"_Well, not exactly." She said scratching her head. "Take a seat kid. It's a bit of a long story."_

_So I sat down at the room's dining table and listened as she began telling me what exactly happened to her since the last time I actually saw her. And I have to say that if I had heard this story a few weeks beforehand, then I probably would have never have believed it in the first place._

* * *

_**Boy I didn't think that I would end up writing this much in such a short amount of time but I did and I have to say that I really like how this story is coming along. So next chapter Marjorie will continue her story and you will learn a bit more about her friend Dahssie. But I'm not sure how long it will be before that chapter arrives. So in the mean time please review and let me know what you think of everything so far. Reviews give me a good reason to keep going.**_

_**But before I go I just want to let you know a couple of things to satisfy your curiosity.**_

_**1. The word 'dag' is the Hebrew word for fish and you will find out next week why that word is important.**_

_**2. The Golden Gates Hotel is indeed a real hotel. Don't believe me then feel free to Google it. I have never been to Israel but when I do go there then I want to stay at this place since it looks so nice.**_

_**3. In case you were confused, Dahssie is a nickname for Hadassah.**_

_**Before I go I just want to give Dancelvr234 a big shout out for being a great Beta Reader!**_

_**Well that's all for now, see you next time.**_


	7. A Sister's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Left Behind: The Kids, they belong to Tim Lahaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. If I did then this series would have a book 41 and a TV show. Plus Judd and Vicki would have gotten together a long time ago.

Summary: An old friend of Vicki's has arrived in Avery, Wisconsin with a truckload of equipment and supplies. But he also brought a surprising partner with an amazing story that will shock the Young Tribulation Force and show them that God really does work in mysterious ways.

A/N: Hey Guys, I am back with another chapter! Today you are going to learn more about Hadassah Tobias and what her connection to Marjorie is. I can't tell you anything more than that because spoilers can be a great disservice to you all. So sit back, relax and I hope that you will enjoy the next part of Marjorie's story.

'_Flashback, verses, and thoughts'_

**'**_**Angel/Eli and Moishe'**_

_**A/N: I am so very sorry for not updating sooner but college got so very crazy and midterms this week just made it even more hectic. Now I can't promise that this won't happen again but I can promise you that**__** I will do my very best to get chapter 8 out a lot sooner.**_

_**Now before we move on to the new exciting chapter of Marjorie's story I just want to give shout out to Dancelvr234 for once again being a very awesome Beta Reader. Go read her stuff when you get the chance.**_

* * *

**A Sister's Story**

**(Marjorie's POV)**

"Neanderthal pea brain?" Vicki asked in amusement.

"Trust me on this you guys, you do not want to know what I really called her." I answered with a shrug.

"She's not kidding. She could make a sailor blush with all of the things that can spout out of her mouth when she's mad." Gabe laughed, ignoring the glare that I was throwing his way.

"So how did you know Dahssie in the first place?" Maggie asked.

"Well, when I was about six years old my parents decided that they would hire a college student to be my part-time nanny in exchange for free room and board while they were either attending school or interning somewhere. Dahssie had just graduated from high school at the time and was planning on attending the University of Chicago to get her history degree. So when she was in town to check out the school, she saw my parent's ad in the newspaper and ended up getting the job. At first I was hesitant to be anywhere near her considering that she was a complete stranger to my six-year-old self, but after a while we became really close. She would tell me stories, talk about Israel, all of the places that she wanted to go to, and sometimes she would even take me to a museum in the city (with my parents' permission of course). She became like the big sister I never had and she was the one who convinced me to give drama a try."

"Well that would explain how you got into acting in the first place." Mark commented.

"Yeah, she was part of the reason," I chuckled. "Anyway, even after she left to continue her studies four years later, we still kept in touch. We would write to each other every week to talk about what we've been up to and every weekend we would get on the phone for our annual 'Talk til We Drop' phone call. That's when we would spend hours on end talking about anything and everything until either one of us fell asleep or mom would make us hang up. And on those nights I learned that a late mom is a very scary mom." I shivered at the memory.

"So this went on like clockwork up until the disappearances. But because things were so chaotic at the time, we weren't able to get a hold of each other until about a week later. So you can imagine how relieved we were to know that the other was okay. But things had changed for her after that night because right after we had confirmed each other's safety, she told me that she wouldn't be able to talk to me as much as she wanted to. She didn't give me any details, only that she had gotten into some new line of work that required a whole lot more attention than archeology ever did. But she said that as soon as plane ticket prices came back down to a more reasonable price then she would come back to the States to visit me and talk to me about some really important stuff. But as you all might've guessed, that didn't exactly happen since the prices only got higher and higher.

"I kept telling her that we could still talk by phone, but she kept insisting that it needed to be said in person and that we just needed to be a bit more patient. But after the war had ended, it looked like she was finally going to break down and tell me what was on her mind. And on the day she was going to do that I had a bit of 'good' news for her that pretty much ruined that plan."

"Let me guess, you told her that you had become a Morale Monitor? And the thing she wanted to talk to you about was that she had become a Christian?" Conrad asked.

"Correct on both counts." I confirmed.

"Well that makes sense. Something like that would be best to be talked about in person and when you told her that you now worked for the very people that go after Christians on a regular basis, she must have freaked out a little." Shelly said.

"Well I wouldn't say she freaked. More like she became more cautious about what to say to me. Amazingly, I was so excited about my new job that I didn't even notice her change in tone or the fact that she hadn't told me what was so important that it needed to be said in person. I had completely forgotten about it until that night in the hotel room." I said.

"Sounds like you two had a lot to talk about." Marshall said.

"Yeah, we certainly did." I said.

* * *

_"I got to say, kid, this is not what I had planned for our little reunion. I had always figured and hoped that things would be a bit more on the quiet side when we had our little talk." Dahssie said._

_"You also hoped that I would still be a civilian and not a Morale Monitor, right? Is that why you didn't tell me what was on your mind? You were afraid that I would turn you in for being a Christian?" I asked, feeling a bit hurt even though I couldn't really blame her._

_"Yes and no." she answered, shaking her head. "Marjorie, you have to understand that even if you didn't turn me in (and I know you wouldn't have), the GC would have found out eventually that you have a friend/sister that's a Christian. And because I happen to be pretty active in spreading the Gospel, you would've been put in danger. Now I don't know whether they would've thrown you in jail until you agreed to cooperate with them or just simply kill you, but I wasn't willing to take any chances." She then sighed, rubbed her face with her hands and then continued by saying, "That's why I didn't say anything to you and why I wanted this discussion to be done in person with some privacy. Do you understand?"_

_"Yeah, I get it. But that doesn't mean I like it, considering that we never had secrets between us before." I said with a huff._

_"Fair point." she responded. "So where do you want me to start?"_

_"The disappearances. You never did tell me what happened to you that night."_

_"You're right. I never did and it certainly sounds like a good place to start off." she said as she grabbed a chair and motioned me to sit on it while she sat on the edge of the bed._

_"Well as you know me and my family are Jewish so we always believed that the prophesied Messiah would come sooner or later, but the thought that Jesus was our Messiah and that we had missed him was considered blasphemy so we never spoke of it in our household. Growing up I did have a few school friends who were Christians, but I made it very clear to them that I was not interested in their beliefs and they respected that. It wasn't until I went off to college that I started to really question everything I believed. One of my professors who was also a Christian challenged me to read the entire New Testament for myself. So for the first time in my life, I picked up the book that I had always considered to be blasphemous and started to study it. I didn't want anyone but my professor to know about it so I always read it in secret when I wasn't studying or spending time with you._

"_After I left Chicago, I started doing a lot more research on the subject of Jesus being the Messiah because not only was I interested but I figured that it would end up being a good thesis paper to work on for my doctorate. Plus, if anyone in my family asked me why I was reading the New Testament, I would have a valid excuse for them. Well fast forward a few years and I was back home taking a much needed break from my PHD program when my old professor stopped by for a visit during his own vacation time. We went out to breakfast and talked about different things, my studies, his students, our trips, stuff like that. But after we had finished eating and we were waiting for the check to come, he finally asked me about my challenge. So I told him about my thesis paper, my findings, and that the more I studied, the more I was beginning to think that maybe Jesus is the Messiah."_

_"Then what stopped you from becoming a Christian?" I asked, clearly confused._

_"Funny that you should ask the same thing he did. Well, Marjorie, the answer is pretty simple, but a bit foolish now that I look back on it. I was afraid that if I took the next step, then my family would disown me for doing so. The thought of losing my family and literally slamming the door on my heritage made me very hesitant. And just as my professor was about to ask me if it was worth not being with my Messiah in order to please my family, he vanished right out of his clothes, right before my eyes."_

_"Oh, man." I whispered in disbelief and then asked. "So what happened after that?"_

_"Well I spent the next few days trying to get a hold of all of my friends and family in order to find out who had disappeared and who was left. When I had finished doing that, I was able to confirm that my whole family was fine and that all of my Christian friends were gone. I knew from studies what had happened to everyone, Jesus had come back for his followers and I had been left behind. So I got on my knees and asked Jesus to forgive me for not believing him to be my Messiah and I've been a Christian ever since." she answered._

_"Wow, I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth." I said in amazement._

_"Yeah, well, neither did I and it's been an amazing journey." she said smiling._

_"But what I still don't understand is why the GC was looking for you and why your house blew up. It couldn't have been just because you're a Christian, so you must've done something they considered illegal, right?"_

_"You are sometimes too smart for your own good, little sis. But you are right about that, I was and still am doing something that the GC would love nothing more than to shut down as soon as possible."_

_"Well what is it? What are you doing that's so bad that the GC would see you of all people as a threat?" I asked._

_So Dahssie got up from her seat and walked over to a closet and opened it up to show that it had a couple of big boxes in it. She then picked one up, put it on the nearby table and handed me a knife._

_"Here you go, open it up." she instructed._

_So I took the knife and as I was opening it, my mind started to race with all sorts of possibilities as to what the contents were. They could be anything. Guns and drugs were at the top of the list even though I knew for a fact that Dahssie would never get involved in something like. But what I found inside the box was not what I had expected at all._

_The box was filled to the brim with dozens of Bibles and they all looked brand new, almost like they had just came from a store._

_"Ok, I'm confused. What does a bunch of Bibles have to do with why the GC was after you and all the hush-hush?" I asked, giving her a confused look._

_"Take one of them and look a little closer." she responded cryptically._

_So I decided to humor her and leafed through one Bible that was thankfully in English. At first I didn't see anything significant until I noticed that it didn't have the one thing that every book in the world had in common; the copyright information._

_Right then I started to grab every Bible that I could get my hands on in the box and looked through them all to confirm my suspicions. And it turned out my suspicions were correct. All of these Bibles didn't come from a factory or a store; they were all handmade, in secret._

_"It all makes sense now. The new job you had mentioned to me years ago was making Bibles, wasn't it?" I asked._

_"Well, not at first. My new job was simply being somewhat of a pastor to new believers. About a week after the disappearances, I got together with a small group of ten other Jews to discuss what had happened. Some of them believed that Jesus coming back for his followers was the only thing that made any sort of sense and the rest were just scared and confused. I was the only one in the group who was a Christian and had any sort of knowledge on the subject, so they looked to me for answers. After hours and hours of discussion and debate, nine of those people became followers of Christ."_

* * *

"Wow, that's amazing." Vicki said in awe.

"Yeah, it sounds like they were starting up their own version of the Tribulation Force." Janie agreed.

"But hold on, you said that there were ten people in the group but only nine believed." Darrion pointed out. "So what happened to the tenth person?"

"Well the tenth guy was in fact Boaz. He and his wife didn't become Christians until after they were able to see Eli and Moishe in action about two weeks later." I explained.

"Ok then, but how did Dahssie end up going from being a pastor to making Bibles?" Mark asked.

"Well apparently the thought of making Bibles didn't cross her mind until Dr. Ben-Judah started organizing the meeting of the Witnesses. Up until that point, she and her group were just collecting Bibles from stores that didn't want them anymore and houses where people had disappeared. All in order to give to people in the city who needed them. But when all the witnesses started showing up in Jerusalem for the big meeting, she felt that these people would need Bibles themselves in order to pass them out on their trips. It was getting harder and harder to find more Bibles for people though and she didn't know how it would be possible. The witnesses would no doubt end up going to different countries with people that spoke languages that she never heard of so translation, production, and distribution were her biggest roadblocks.

But after praying about it an amazing thing happened. One of the men from her group told her about a friend of his that owned a small facility that housed several printing presses and had been closed for years. The GC had no records of the facility and it was far enough away from civilization that no one would've noticed anything suspicious, but it was close enough to an airport to be able to make deliveries overseas."

"Well that solved the problem of production and distribution, but what about translation? Did she get any high tech computers to help with that?" Jim Dekker asked.

"Actually, she couldn't. The printing equipment was at least twenty-years-old which is way too old for any type of modern technology to be integrated. So they were stuck with just being able to make English and Hebrew translations with what they had. But they went ahead with the printing anyway and prayed that God would provide a solution to their little problem somehow." I answered.

"So how did God answer that prayer?" Melinda asked.

"On their first day of production, they ended up making about 350 Bibles. About 150 of them were in English and the rest were in Hebrew. Dahssie then took two of the Bibles, one in each language, and went to Eli and Moishe to tell them what she was doing and ask them to pray for God's provision on the translation. She figured that between the whole group praying and the two witnesses joining in, their prayers would be answered no problem.

"As soon as she got to the Wall, Eli and Moishe instructed her to give the two Bibles away to some new believers that had gathered near them. Needless to say she was very confused since she could see that most of these people had come from different countries and thus would not be able to read either of the books. But she went ahead and did it anyway, figuring that it would just end up being a nice gesture to her new brothers and sisters (or at least something along those lines). So she ended up giving the English Bible to an Italian man who couldn't read or speak any English at all and the Hebrew Bible went to this Russian guy who couldn't even pronounce Shalom correctly. But they were both grateful anyway and said (through a translator) that they would just go home and ask a friend or family member to translate it for them.

"But when they opened up their new Bibles for the first time, they discovered that the words that they couldn't originally understand had been translated into their own language right before their eyes."

"So they could actually read their Bibles with little to no problem now?" spoke a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw that the voice belonged to a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties and a few months pregnant.

"Hey Cheryl, I thought you weren't feeling well." Vicki said as she walked over to the girl and pulled up a chair for her.

"I wasn't, but I got a bit hungry so I came over to see if there were any leftovers from lunch." she explained.

"We have a few hamburgers left if that's what you want." Tom's wife, Josey, said.

"That sounds good to me. I'll have two cheeseburgers with ketchup, mustard, pickles and mayonnaise." Cheryl said.

"But Cheryl, you hate pickles and mayonnaise. Darrion pointed out.

"Just go along with it, Darrion. Trust me on this, it is never a good idea to question a pregnant woman's cravings no matter how weird it gets." Melinda said as she got up and went to the side of the room to prepare Cheryl's lunch.

"I take it that you're speaking from experience?" I asked.

"A friend of my mom's was pregnant with twins and this one time she had her husband go out in the middle of the night to get her some seedless watermelon and chocolate covered cucumbers." She responded bluntly which resulted in the looks of disgust on everyone's faces, including Cheryl.

"Ok, change of subject. To answer your question Cheryl, yes they could now read every word in their Bibles no problem. In order to make sure that they weren't simply seeing things they had some other people take a look for themselves and it was the same result for everyone who couldn't read English or Hebrew. They also found out that it didn't really work on non-believers." I said.

"Just like our marks. Only Christians can see them and anyone who isn't a Christian just thinks we're crazy when we talk about invisible marks they can't see." Charlie said.

"When Dahssie told you about this did you actually believe her?" Mark asked.

"No, not at first, but I had heard rumors that people from all over the world could understand Eli and Moishe in their own languages just fine. So the idea that the same thing could happen with these Bibles wasn't completely farfetched to me. So I didn't bother debating with her on the subject." I replied.

"So what happened after she realized that their translation problem had been solved?" Shelly asked.

"Well she first called her group to let them know that their prayers had been answered and then she went straight to the factory to get more Bibles made ASAP. Later on, she contacted Chloe Williams to get a few Co-op pilots on board for distribution, but she made it very clear that she didn't want anyone else to know about what was going on. Considering that if the GC ever found out what they were doing, then the whole operation would not only be shut down, but a lot of Christians would get arrested or worse. So all of the deliveries had to be completely off the books from the rest of Co-op."

"Well that would explain why we've never heard of Dahssie and her work before now. But how did the GC find out what was going on in the first place? Did someone squeal?" Marshall asked.

"About the operation? No, no one squealed about that. In fact, at the time, the GC still didn't know about what exactly she had been doing." I answered.

"Ok, I'm confused. If they didn't know about the factory, then why were they after Dahssie in the first place?" Janie asked.

* * *

_"When you first started asking around about what happened to me back at my old place, some of those people just simply slammed the door in your face right?" Dahssie asked._

_"Yeah, that's right. How did you know?" I asked, confused._

_"A lot of people in that neighborhood are big Carpathia supporters so they can be a bit extra suspicious when it comes to possible Christians in the area."_

_"So they suspected you of being a Christian? So what? That doesn't mean you were doing anything bad. And from what you've told me, you were smart enough not to bring any work home with you. So what could possibly make them suspect that you're a Christian doing something 'bad'? Did you preach to them?"_

_Dahssie laughed and shook her head. "No, not exactly. I spoke to a few of my neighbors about my beliefs a couple of times. I showed them different parts of scriptures that showed that Jesus is the Messiah, but I didn't do anything fancy and loud since I didn't feel the call to do that sort of thing. And after the earthquake I knew that I had to be more careful about who I talk to since the GC had really started cracking down on Christians around that time. And to make things worse, they had snitches everywhere. But that didn't stop me from trying to help people whenever I could._

"_You see, every now and then I would take in anyone who needed a place to stay. Homeless people, tourists who couldn't get a hotel, Jewish pilgrims, people like that. And while they were in my care, I would give them a bed to sleep on, food to eat, and a lot of times I would tell them about Jesus. Now I'll admit that only a few people became Christians because of that, but sometimes actions do speak louder than words and every one of those people, whether Christian or not, walked out of that house very grateful for the hospitality. Well, my nosy neighbors saw what I was doing and thought that it would be a good idea to call in the GC in order to find out if I had any secrets._

"_I had a feeling something like this would happen, so I had several contingencies set up in case anyone started snooping around. So when these two Morale Monitors showed up and started asking questions, I knew that it was time to leave. It was almost too easy to fool them since they were obviously rookies. Their uniforms were brand new, they weren't very good at lying, and you could tell that they suspected me as a 'trouble maker' just from the fact that they had avoided my house in order to save me for last. Plus, a friend of mine had set up a few cameras around the neighborhood so I could listen in on them and get a feel for how I should answer their questions when they finally came to me. When they left my house I had slipped a bug on one of their uniforms so I could hear them talk to their superiors and find out how much time I had left before they raided me."_

_"So the GC didn't blow up your house at all. You did it yourself in order to cover your tracks and fake your death." I said in realization. "But what about your bruised ribs and what did you mean by yes and no when I asked you if they did it?"_

_"Well the bruises are the result of my own carelessness. You see, as I was rigging the place to blow, I forgot one little detail and the bomb went off prematurely. I ended up getting the brunt of the explosion." she explained sheepishly. "Thankfully, it only bruised my ribs and gave me a concussion. Nothing too serious. And as for why I said yes and no, it's because the GC had planned to do that as well but by the time they got permission to do so, it was too late. And from what I was able to gather from my little bug, those Morale Monitors from before were supposed to watch my place and report anything suspicious…"_

_"And when your place blew up they didn't want to admit that they had messed up, so they took credit for your house's destruction." I finished in disbelief. Dahssie's right, not only were these guys rookies, making rookie mistakes, they are by far the __**biggest**__, __**idiots**__, __**ever.**_

"_That's right. Plus what makes this whole thing even better, is that the only person who even bothered to look for my body is Boaz. So as far as the GC is concerned, they were the ones who blew up my house and killed me, not the other way around." she said with a smirk._

"_So I guess it's safe to say that you didn't really tell any of your friends what you were up too if Boaz had originally thought that you were dead right? And why would Jacob and his family agree to hide you in the first place since they're not Christians?"_

"_Well, first of all, I only told my group that they needed to pray for me because I didn't want to put anyone in danger on the off chance my plan went south. So I hid in some old tunnels under the city that had been built many years ago up until a couple of days ago, when I decided to come here to hide a bit more comfortably," she responded. "And second, it is not my place to tell you their reasons so if you really want to know, then you must ask them yourself."_

_I sighed, but nodded in understanding given that Dahssie is not the type of person to talk about someone behind their backs._

"_Ok, but there is one thing that I have been wondering about since I got to the hotel. When we first got here, Boaz said something about doing business with Jacob concerning 'dag'. I know that's a Hebrew word for some type of animal but I don't remember what it is. And I'm also curious as to why he would do business with a hotel owner involving animals."_

"_Ah, I was wondering if you had picked up on that. The word 'dag' means fish in Hebrew and Boaz isn't really working with fish, it's just a code word we use to let our friends know that we need help with something that involves Christians and we don't want prying ears to know that."_

"_But why use a fish?" I asked._

"_Well when the early church was first starting out during the Roman persecution, many Christians used a secret symbol called the Ichthys in order to mark meeting places, tombs, and distinguish friend from foe. Let me draw it out for you and you'll understand it a little better when I'm finished."_

_She got out a piece of paper and started drawing on it. When she finished, the symbol did indeed look like a fish. But she wasn't finished explaining things yet because she continued writing on the paper to further explain things._

_**ΙΧΘΥΣ is another symbol/acronym for Ichthys.**_

_**Iota (I) is "Jesus".**_

_**Chi (CH) is "Anointed or Christ"**_

_**Theta (TH) is "God's"**_

_**Ypsilon (Y) is "Son"**_

_**Sigma (S) is "Savior"**_

"_**Ίησοῦς Χριστός, Θεοῦ Υἱός, Σωτήρ", (Iēsous Christos, Theou Yios, Sōtēr)**_

_**When translated into English it reads, "Jesus Christ, God's Son, Savior".**_

"_I had seen this fish symbol several times over the years while passing by Churches and Christian stores, but up until now I had no idea as to what it meant." I said in amazement._

"_Not many people take the time to really research it. I myself had only seen this symbol a couple of times as a child but I didn't really look into it until I had come across it again at a dig in Greece a few years ago. It was at a house church that had been burned to the ground by the Romans. About fifteen people were inside at the time. Men, women, and children," she said solemnly, but despite that sad memory she smiled and said. "But that's another story for another day. In the mean time, it's almost dawn and you need some sleep."_

_I took a look at my watch and realized that it was without a doubt almost 6:00 and that I had been up for most of the night. I then realized that I was pretty tired but I didn't want to go to bed at the moment, I still had so many questions that needed to be answered._

"_I know what you're thinking Marjorie, but your body needs rest from both the long flight and being up all night. I too have questions that need to be answered but that discussion can wait until tomorrow. Now get in bed and I promise we will talk some more after you have had some rest, ok?" she said pointing to the bed while giving me a look that said that I would not be able to talk my way out of it. So I did what I was told and got into bed with great reluctance._

"_Sleep well little sister." she said with a smile as she tucked me in and turned out the lights._

_My last thought as I fell into a deep sleep was, 'Something tells me that I've got a very long road ahead of me'._

* * *

**Over 5,000 words, 20 pages and my brain is literally begging for mercy.**

**Now I personally believe that this is a really good chapter but I much rather hear from you about your own personal opinions instead so please write me a review. Tell me what you think of this story so far and if you have any ideas that you think I should consider putting into the story then by all means please let me know either by review or PM.**

**Oh and before I forget, I've made a couple of changes to my story that you should know about.**

**1. In chapter 6 I changed Rachel's name to Martha. Because a Jewish couple named Jacob and Rachel felt a little to weird for me.**

**2. In chapter 1 I made a couple of changes at the beginning regarding how Marjorie and Deacon met. I have some ideas about how I want them to meet so I was forced to make these changes.**

**These changes in my opinion are nothing major so they shouldn't hinder the story in any way. So with that taken care of I wish you all a great weekend.**


End file.
